I Like You
by Venelope Von Schweets
Summary: Maya and Krieg are the only souls in the Crimson Raider's HQ. Maya's enjoying a book, Krieg's staring at her intently, and the voice in his head is telling him to knock it off.


Krieg's one eye focused on the blue Siren sitting across from him, her lips pulled into a small smile as she read from the latest book that hung from her hip. He admired the way she stopped and muttered under her breath about a word she didn't understand, the way her fingers toyed with the corners of the pages before being turned, the way she played with her lower lip if she got to a particular good part. Krieg's inner voice kept telling him to stop, to look away before she notices and finds his pastime disturbing and uncomfortable, but the brute wouldn't budge.

Without warning, Maya's head popped up from the pages and looked at Krieg, smiling. The voice in his head was telling him to get up and run, as that smile could mean anything: she was going to torture him with her Phase Locking abilities, she was going to put a bullet in him somewhere where it would do some damage, or she found the gesture... nice.

"Everything okay?" Maya asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

_Say something, you mass of idiocy! _The voice seemed to shout, but Krieg remained motionless. Maya's smile grew wider as she watched the brute, her stormy-grey eyes piercing him like that of a knife.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Maya said before returning to her book. The inner voice sighed heavily, feeling like thunking his forehead, but unfortunately, he didn't have the ability to. After a while, Maya set aside her book and looked up at Krieg, her face blank and yet so beautiful. The way her lips seemed to smirk, as if she knew she was amazing in every way, at least to the brute. Krieg's palms were sweating as he watched her with his one eye, traveling from the blue in her hair to the way her ankles were crossed and stretched out on the floor.

She looked to her side and patted the space, inviting Krieg to join her. He sat there, completely petrified at the innocent gesture. Maya didn't look discouraged when he didn't move immediately. After the inner voice begged Krieg to just stand up and walk over to the Siren, his legs finally managed to cope. Krieg stood up, his knees feeling weak as he shuffled closer. Maya's face brightened as he stood at her feet, the tips of toes touching hers.

"Wanna sit down?" She asked. Without warning, Krieg plopped himself right in front of her feet, sounding a large thud as he made contact with the dirt-covered floor. Maya giggled as she sat up, crossing her legs and leaning in close to Krieg. "How's it going?" She asked.

Krieg sat there, eye trained to the floor as his thought process started to form words that may or may not scare her. He grunted and growled, trying to form the words with his mouth and push them through the mask. Maya sat there with an encouraging look on her face before Krieg finally spat out:

"Better than the cat dancing on the axe." Maya laughed slightly as she looked at the brute, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"That's good." She said through her laughing fit. Krieg felt laughter rise up from his chest, and before he knew it, he was laughing alongside Maya. The pair were laughing, stopping for a moment before breaking down again. Once the laughter had finally died away, Maya looked up at Krieg and gave a lazy smile. She got on her knees and sat on her heels, only a few inches away from Krieg. Before he could think of why she was so close, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he flailed for a moment, trying to find a place for his hands.

"You wrap your arms around me, silly." She laughed. He soaked in her words immediately and slowly slid his hands over her waist and to her back. They sat there with their arms wrapped around one another for a few moments before Maya pulled away, her hands placed gently on his shoulders.

"I like you, Krieg." She said simply. "You're fun."

_Say thank you. _The inner voice said.

"NIPPLE SALADS!" Krieg roared.

"You're welcome." She said as she kissed the top of his head. He turned bashful and started to hide behind his hands. Maya smiled before standing up. "Wanna go kill something?" She asked. Krieg shot up and scooped her up onto his shoulder before charging to the Fast-Travel and punching in random coordinates and setting them off somewhere, both laughing and howling like maniacs.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_**The world needs more Maya/Krieg fluff. **_


End file.
